In the use of audio follow video mixers, it is common to mix signals from various channels. Mixing is commonly performed by use of a mixer unit which may be operated automatically or manually. In order to facilitate such applications of an audio follow video mixer, it is useful to monitor the various audio signals being mixed and recorded. More specifically, it is desirable to preview an edit by audio monitoring of the crossfade between selected audio channels in the mixer. A detailed example of a configuration by which a preview function may be implemented is described in commonly assigned co-pending application Ser. No. 08/045,605, referred to above.
Monitoring is typically achieved by providing line out audio signals corresponding to crossfading signals to one or more output terminals which supply the signals to monitoring devices. However, many audio follow videio mixers are quite complicated, often being used to process several different channels. Thus, when performing edits using a typical audio follow video mixer, it becomes difficult for an operator to determine which audio channels are being monitored at any given time. In particular, it becomes difficult for an operator to keep track of which channels are being monitored while the mixer is being operated automatically, for example, under control of a video editor.